puralleofandomcom-20200214-history
Duck
Ducks Ducks are these funny looking birds with big feet. They like to swim in ponds. If its a momma duck, you can sometimes see baby chicks behind her. Ducks like bread and they come in different colors. QUACK QUACK!!!!! Just for fun, the duck song! Lyrics: Tell me the duck story... A duck walked up to a lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand: Hey! got any grapes? The man said: No we just sell lemonade. It's cold and its fresh and it's all home made. Can I sell you glass? The duck said: I'll pass. Then he waddled away. 'Til the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man that was running the stand: Hey! You got any grapes? The man said: No, like I said yesterday, we just sell lemonade okay? Why not give it a try? The duck said: Goodbye. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. 'Til the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand: Hey! You got any grapes? The man said: Look, this is getting old. I mean, Lemonades all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go? The duck said: How 'bout no. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle, waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. "Til the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand: Hey! You got any grapes? The man said: THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away,duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck. So don't get to close! The duck said: Adios. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle, waddle. Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. "Til the very next day... When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand: Hey! You got any glue? What? You got any glue? No, why would I...Oh, Then one more question for you. Got any grapes? And the man just stopped. Then he started to smile. He started to laugh. He laughed for a while. He said: Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask anymore. So they walked to the store and the man bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck said: Hmm...No thanks. But you know what sounds good? It would make my day. Do you think this store, do you think this store, do you think this store, has any lemonade? Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle.Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. END *Then he started to smile. He started to laugh. He laughed for a while. He said: Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes so you won't have to ask anymore. So they walked to *the store and the man bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck said: Hmm...No thanks. But you know what sounds good? It would make my day. Do you think this store, do you think this *store, do you think this store, has any lemonade? Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle.Then he waddled away, waddle, waddle. END what the? why bother from codking Did we answer your question?Yes YesNo NoPartially PartiallyTell us more (optional)Submit Text *